


“自然系列”第1部：Nature Vs. Culture

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 初次, 哨兵向导, 哨向, 平行宇宙, 治愈, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 概要：Jim在原始天性与后天教化之间挣扎摇摆，Blair的未来处于天平的中央悬而未决。译者警告：有暴力描写，而且是主角之间的！介意慎入！
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Kudos: 5
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第1部：Nature Vs. Culture

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature Vs. Culture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/794301) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 

> 作者声明：我不拥有任何东西，除了这些文字，其余一切都属于Pet Fly。不涉侵权意图，不会从中转一毛钱。（有爱还要钱干嘛？）（虽然……但是，我还是不会从这些文字中赚钱的！）
> 
> 作者警告：本文包含很多焦虑（涉及暴力和背叛），但是我会补偿的，我保证！
> 
> 作者注：这是我第一篇哨兵故事，所以我需要各种反馈！请让我知道你的读后感，哪怕是憎恶！这篇故事献给Miriam，是她把哨兵安利给我，并且鼓励我重新创作小说。谢谢你，Miriam！

侧身躺在窄小的医院病床上，Blair Sandburg面无表情眼神空洞地看着眼前几步之外被粉刷过的墙壁，脑中的思绪盘绕不去，嘴角弯起一个嘲讽的弧度，“我明明是个人类学家啊。”他这样想，脸上的笑容与眼中的哀痛形成刺眼的对比，“应该早就料到的，早该料到会如此。”一声急促粗粝的笑声猛地刮过咽喉，带起腰部的疼痛。Blair紧紧闭上双眼，希望切断脑中、腰侧和内心的痛楚。

先天基因与后天心智、自然本能与现代文明之间的区别，作为人类学家的他本不该不清楚的。因为天杀的，这就是他专业的领域。外行人不懂这个，他们一个劲儿地抹眼泪儿，“这是不变的自然规律，你无法违抗。”花豹生来带斑纹，熊猫就爱吃竹子，生物本能注定你的命运，等等等等。

全都是屁话。Blair咽下另一个笑，尽量放松身体——这个时候，微笑可不是治愈的良药而是让你疼痛的推手。他想笑是因为身为一个科学家，他很清楚与大众观念相反，人类种族最会做的事情就是改造自然。疫苗开发、心脏移植、变性手术，甚至克隆绵羊！老天在上。所以不带斑纹的花豹怎么就不可能呢？自然很容易被欺骗、扭曲、战胜、操纵。

然而文明——哈，去他娘的文明。

作为一名人类学家，研究文明是Blair Sandburg的本职。他曾经嘲笑看轻文明的力量的外行人。“只不过是文化不同啦，”他们这样说。只是文化不同，只是成长环境的影响，只是抚养方式的原因，只是社会环境的差异……外行人总觉得文明的影响能轻易被改变，自然则不能。

然而经验告诉Blair Sandburg事实正相反。所谓“只是”的文明就像帕特农神庙、长城、金字塔，它们由手工搭建而成，没错，但是如果你妄图撼动他们，你会尝到苦果。现在，Blair Sandburg就尝到了苦果的滋味。“未来甚至会有三个脑袋的绵羊，”Sandburg呆呆地想，同时深深吸入一口气缓解腰侧突然的刺痛，“羊儿活蹦乱跳地绕着金字塔奔跑，然而金字塔将永远巍然不动。”

“好笑的是，”Blair虚弱地想，同时随着疼痛消减放缓呼吸，“即使真的改造了花豹的斑纹，在相当长的时间内，人们还是会固执的说那不可能。”

这真的是最最基础的东西，基础得就像“人类学入门101条”——切勿轻视文化的作用。他知道的，所以他应该预料到的。然而当渴望的浪潮袭来时，他把这些全忘到脑后，或许是他故意不去记起。Blair皮肤冒出冷汗，忍不住发起抖。Jim Ellison重新教给他这一课。Blair Sandburg猛地深吸一口气，咳嗽起来，发出低低地呜咽声。Jim Ellison 用他的拳头好好地给他上了这堂课。

* * *

  
Jim的生日快到了，Blair在日历本上标注了这个日子。每次瞥到那个红圈记号，他的胃都因焦虑而隐隐发痛。他该送Jim什么？或者说，他还能回报Jim什么呢？当Jim已经给予他所有缺乏和极度渴望的东西——家，友谊，实现个人价值的机会。

说得更直白点，他可以给Jim什么呢？他的知识，当然。他的忠诚、热情、劳力。没错，全都有。但这些对于Jim来说都是理所当然的，就像他呼吸空气，在早晨吃早餐，脸上沐浴着阳光。这些不能作为一份生日礼物的参照物。

一天晚上，Jim在警局加班，Blair决定集中精神能量来攻克这个题目。他坐在壁炉前，双脚交叉，眼睛微阖，专注地想着——非常专注。两个小时后，他还坐在那里，壁炉中的火苗已经矮下去一截。Jim的钥匙声在门外发出叮叮当当的碰撞声，他忽然睁开眼睛，一抹微笑在脸上浮起。他知道给Jim送什么了。

他要给Jim Ellison安排一次美妙无比的生日。

* * *

  
“那个，Jim？”

Ellison关掉十一点晚间新闻的电视声，抬头看向Blair，后者正在厨房，双脚止不住地在地板上来回蹭动。Jim眯起双眼，“怎么了？”

“你生日那天要干什么，有什么计划？”

“没有。”

“呼——”Blair放开屏住的呼吸，“那我来安排吧，怎么样？我带你出去，不，我们一起出去，”他快速修正，“玩个痛快。”他按捺不住地往沙发的方向走上几步，洋溢的热情让他的脸庞闪闪发亮，“你觉得如何？”

Jim放下遥控器，谨慎地问：“玩什么？”

Blair咧开嘴角，“当然是能让你浪个够的，”他夸张地耸起眉毛。当看到搭档脸上闪过一丝绝望，他马上补充“不，不！是好的浪，正常的浪，没有任何奇怪的东西。你会喜欢的。你知道的，出去，找个地方，好好玩。你懂的啦。”Blair跨过他们之间的最后几步，看到Jim怀疑地扬起眉毛时咯咯得笑起来。“一，段，美，好，的，时，光。”他一字一顿地说，“字面意义上的噢。”

Ellison沉重地点头，“我知道了，”他的脸颊快速抽动一下，似乎试图扯出一个微笑。

“棒！是时候把知识转化成经验了。”Blair坐到沙发上，“记得在你的日历上标记噢。”他说，转头看向电视机上闪动的画面，张头探脑地寻找电视遥控器。

“Sandburg，你到底要干什么？”Jim紧紧盯着他的向导。

“还不知道啊，先吃晚餐，然后找点乐子，喝点东西什么的。别担心啦，会很好玩的，相信我。”Blair找到遥控器，重新调开电视机的声音。

Jim想了一会儿，无奈摇摇头，“你知道，你这样说的时候我总有不好的预感。”

* * *

  
然而，在生日晚餐进行到一半时，Jim得承认，他这个生日过得不错。Sandburg找到一间不大的法餐厅，隐藏在市区不易察觉的地方，价格比一些大餐厅实惠一半，食物却意外地讲究，环境也十分舒适宜人。他和Blair吃着饭，聊着天，Jim为餐点和聊天内容的丰富性及互补性感到愉悦和一丝惊奇。他们甚至差不多喝光了两瓶不错的红酒。挖出最后一勺口感喜人的巧克力慕斯时，Jim感到了温暖，满足，比以往任何时候都放松。他推开面前的碗，抬头看他的向导，而Blair笑起来，似有所指地舔了舔丰满的嘴唇。Jim条件反射地模仿他的动作，这才意识到有一点巧克力粘在了嘴角。他连忙又抿了抿嘴，拿起膝上的餐巾。Blair看着他的动作，笑了起来，“那么，”他微微偏头，“第一阶段，感觉如何？”Jim无法不注意Sandburg的双眼多么闪亮。

“很棒，”他听到自己这么说，然后笑着向后靠到椅背上，“很愉快，谢谢你。”

“不客气，”Blair轻柔地回答。“准备好去下一个地方了吗？”

“去哪里？”

"Phase two," Blair smiled.  
“第二阶段。”Blair微微一笑。

第二阶段的开头有些令人紧张，因为Blair驱车开到一个几乎能引发Ellison所有感官同时报警的地方。随着雪佛兰停到一个看起来是废弃工厂的地方，Jim越发紧张。但向导的神情显得放松自如，胸有成竹。于是Jim跟着Blair下车，穿过一片黑色的充满破碎混凝土块的空旷区域，来到一扇巨大的木门前。Blair扣了扣门，然后他们进入一间不大但看起来很私密的酒吧。

室内很暗，但Jim的眼睛几乎立刻适应了暧昧的光线。他往舞台瞟了一眼，愣了片刻，但马上缓过神来——有很多鼓、萨克斯、长号、小号——不，这不可能——可他的影子就在小号上！疑惑中，Jim下意识地跟随Blair来到房间左侧的一个小桌子前，眼睛一直盯着一个正饱含感情演奏的乐手。男人的双颊轻轻鼓动，一段低哑柔和的乐音让Jim觉得电流划过脊柱，缓慢地攀至后脑。Ellison重重坐进沙发中，仿佛被催眠一样。

过了五分钟——或许十分钟，还是二十分钟？Jim眨眨眼睛，意识到自己刚才陷入一段短暂而放松的游离状态。他将视线从舞台上滑开，转头看向Blair，后者正歪靠在沙发座位中，脑袋搁在抬起的膝盖上，摸摸看着他。视线相遇时，Blair微笑一下，拿起面前的饮料抿了一下，Ellison低头看到自己面前也有一杯喝的。他端起玻璃杯，朝Blair的方向做了个碰杯的姿势，长长地喝了一口。随后他将注意力重新放回舞台上，再次沉浸在那些黄铜乐器发出的温暖、醇厚的乐曲中。

他们并没有进入到计划中的第三阶段。台上的演奏一直进行着，而且与其它地方不同，随着时间的流逝，演奏越来越有活力。Blair发现自己在越来越强劲的节奏中几乎完全躺下了，他抱住自己，随着由不同长号组成的塞壬般的乐曲轻轻摆动，欢快的笑意一直挂在脸上，他转过头，看到Jim脸上和自己一样的笑容。Blair更加抱紧自己的身体，好像如果不这样，他胸中的情感就会爆发出来。此时房间里掀起了一阵柔和而欢快的热烈气氛——人们摇头晃脑，畅快地摇摆，舞动着身体。Blair闭上双眼，让自己沉入到音乐中：他真的很开心。

凌晨四点，他们才穿过巨大的木门朝原路返回。清凉的夜风吹过Jim的脸颊，他颤抖一下，感到脚下有些不稳，但还好Blair就在身旁。他的向导支撑着他的身体，张开的手掌有力地按在他的背上。他们返回雪佛兰，Jim觉得有些晕晕的，但是很开心，美妙的乐音仍然回荡在他的脑海中。

好不容易在座位上坐好，Jim仰头靠上椅背，中途就改喝冰茶的Blair则轻轻钻到驾驶位往家的方向开去，注意开得匀速而平稳。他看了一眼身旁的Jim，睡梦中的表情很坦诚，街灯让他的脸庞一会儿明亮，一会儿被阴影遮挡。Blair在公寓前的车位停下，关掉引擎。他看看沉睡中的哨兵，轻轻摸摸Jim的胳臂。

“Jim，”他低声喊道。

Jim没有回答，只抬起一只手覆在Blair的手上。Blair盯着攥紧自己手掌轻抚的Jim的手，过了一会儿抬起头，发现Jim的双眼已经睁开。

“嗨。”Jim说。

“醒了呀，”Blair微笑回答，“能上楼吗？”

“嗯……”Jim应了一声，最后捏了捏Blair的手掌，挣扎着坐直身体。Blair忙下车到Jim那侧帮他。Jim身形高大，车却很小，即使在他完全清醒的时候，钻进钻出也要费一番力气。

等终于站直身体并关好车门，Jim一把将Blair拉入怀中，Blair吓了一跳，但很快放松下来，以朋友的姿势回抱眼前的大个子。Jim轻轻抚了抚Blair的脑袋，用最柔和的力道揉揉Blair耳后的头发。两人往公寓走去，从踏上台阶到穿过走廊，Jim一直揽着Blair，让年轻的小家伙紧紧贴在自己身侧。来到公寓门前，Jim从口袋中掏出钥匙，却不小心失手掉到地上。Blair俯身寻找，却听到头顶的Ellison发出一阵由于中断身体接触而不满的哼声。等他站起身，Ellison立刻重新将他纳入自己的个人领域，下颌轻轻地贴上Blair的头顶。

虽然并没有醉，Blair也不得不聚集精神才成功打开门。两人踉跄着几乎是扑进公寓，而Blair控制着力道一脚将门在身后关上。他们轻车熟路地朝沙发走去，等两人顺利抵达，Jim发出一声叹息，将Blair舒适地安置在自己怀中，闭上眼睛。

Blair沉默着不敢动弹，他从没见过这样的Jim。他的心脏紧张地跳动，但觉得自己并不讨厌这样的Jim——老天，实际上他喜欢极了。他深深吸了一口气，蜷缩在Ellison的身侧，不知道接下来会发生什么，又觉得不管发生什么都很好。

“Blair，”听到声音，Blair睁开眼睛。“昨晚很棒，”Jim含混地说，“很好，我玩得很开心。一段美好的时光，你说得没错。”

“不客气，”Blair回答，微微抬头以便能看到Jim的脸。于是他的胸口挨着Ellison，脑袋顶着Jim的肩膀，而Jim弯曲的右臂正抚摩他的头顶。“生日快乐。”他喃喃道。

“谢谢。”Jim轻声回答。他没有睁眼，只是抬手轻按Blair的肩膀，让Blair的脸靠在他胸前。

Blair心绪翻滚，无法安宁，这如此……亲密，如此自然，如此正确，这难道是一个信号。他深吸一口气止住砰砰跳动的心脏，试探性地将一只手抚上Ellison的胸膛，而Jim发出惬意的轻叹。Blair猛吸一口气，Jim的轻叹声直直击中他的心脏，试探性的抚摸变为缓慢的划着圈，变成不容置疑的爱抚。

吉姆在他的手指下发出含混的嘟哝，Blair感觉自己需要为氧气而挣扎。这是他想的那样吗？他可以继续吗？他几乎立刻就爱上了Ellison，在他们在一起的第一年，他的爱情达到了如此浓烈的程度，以至于不得不重新评估自己对这个词的定义。他发现他可以为Jim Ellison杀人，为Jim Ellison而死，甚至，他还会为Jim Ellison而活。这就是爱吗？这个词似乎不够充分。但Blair Sandburg是一个现实主义者，从没有想过他的爱情——或者不管那是什么——会得到回报。不，他当然知道吉姆爱他——作为朋友、兄弟、搭档——但是从来没有想到Jim可能想要他，就像Blair一直想要的那样——作为一个爱人。

因为这并不是Jim的天性吧。或者，也许他想错了？毕竟Jim天生是一个哨兵，而Blair是他的向导。他们之间会否有一种生物连接，可以超越Jim刻板的家庭环境、严苛的部队风俗带来的影响？有没有可能他们之间存在某种可能性？是否是他过于压抑自己的感觉，浪费太多时间，让自己的爱——或者不管那是什么，封闭起来，迟迟不得吐露？毕竟他才是向导——也许Jim一直等待他的建议和指引呢。  
  
Jim的手掌还在他腰侧上下描摹，滑动的路线越来越大，Blair忍不住从头到脚地战栗。一股让他难以自持的渴望席卷他的全身，他抬起身，解开Jim Ellison衬衣最上方的两粒扣子，双手探进Ellison的胸膛，Jim回以越发紧促的喘息声，这让Blair的阴茎硬到发疼。他轻轻拂过Jim的脖颈、锁骨，感受他的下巴、耳朵和头发的柔软。Jim仍然双眼微阖，手掌无意识地穿过Blair的发间，微微握住一手柔软卷曲的发丝。

Blair Sandburg不能继续思考了。

他侧身跨坐到Jim的大腿上好让他们胸膛相抵，然后将脸埋进Jim的颈项，听着Jim含混的咕哝声——然后一双有力的臂膀忽然将他抱住，他被拥入一个温暖结实、满含爱意的怀抱。他不知所措，又感到想哭，也伸出手抱紧Jim，像拥抱生命，然后他听到Jim慵懒的笑声。

“谢谢你，Blair。”Jim说。在意识深处，Jim Ellison知道自己已经道过谢，但他只能重复这句话。他的思绪不是很清楚，但他感觉开心极了，而Blair Sandburg正是让他如此开心的人。Blair精心操持了他的生日之夜，不止，他精心操持了他三年的美好人生。他没未亲口告诉Sandburg他有多感激他，因为他并不长于言辞。但此刻，他忽然觉得他能用行动来表达，他的手能代替他说出英语、法语、德语、西班牙语、日语。他刚刚度过最美妙的一个生日，他希望告诉Blair他有多感谢他，在意他——他的搭档、向导、最好的朋友。

此刻的Blair Sand并不像一个“最好的朋友”。他比以往任何时候有过的反应都强，他气喘吁吁，心脏跳动，然而Jim Ellison的思绪还处在一片混沌之中，并没有注意到。渴望让Blair更加痛苦，这是他有过的最美妙、最缓慢，也最亲密的前戏，但他觉得自己无法承受更多了。他会死去，就在此刻，死于极乐。

他无法再忍耐。

Blair胡乱亲吻Jim的喉咙，然后是脖子，然后用最轻的吻划过Jim的耳朵，轻声低语，“我会让你更开心的。”这些词语晃晃悠悠地钻进Jim Ellison的脑袋，他只发出一声低柔含糊的笑。Blair恋恋不舍地后退一些，双手捧起Jim的脸庞，虔诚而珍视地亲吻上去。

Jim Ellison感觉自己滑入一个有史以来最温暖、舒适、熨帖的浴缸之中。他本能地收紧胳膊抱住眼前的人并倾身寻吻，向导的气味与触碰让他舒服极了。良久，Blair才挣脱拥吻以维持呼吸，他轻柔地点吻Jim的脸庞，嘴唇最终停在JIm的前额。他一手停在Jim的后颈上，一手沿着Ellison的胸膛滑落至大腿，呻吟一声，Blair轻柔而坚决地将指尖滑上Jim的勃起。

就在这时，一阵突如其来的火热而灼人的痛结束了一切。

Jim Ellison笔直地坐起，刚才在Blair手下柔软、温暖、服帖的身体变成一块坚硬、冰冷的钢铁。一个呼吸之间，Jim Ellison的双臂绷紧，他挥开Blair双手，将热切的拥抱推开去。Blair失去平衡，仰面向后跌倒，在他分心并暴露出脆弱的部位这一瞬，Jim Ellison的面色变得阴沉可怕，他朝着Blair Sandburg的脸直直挥下一拳。

巨大的劲道将Blair从Ellison腿上击开，震惊的眼泪从他的眼眶流出。他的后背碰倒咖啡桌，桌子被推出半米多后重重地摔落在地，后臀传来一股巨痛。Blair慌乱地尖叫，身体蜷缩成一团，一手护住下腹，一手抬起保护头部。在Blair蜷缩成球形时，Ellison迅速翻身站起，饱含恐慌的粗粝的呼吸声划破公寓的空气。Ellison愤怒而惊恐，不加思考地向Blair唯一暴露在外、不受保护的腰侧踢出一脚。Blair痛苦地喘息，原本挡在腹部的手伸向空中，伸向Jim，胳膊因惊慌和紧张而抽搐。不，不，不要。噢，求你停下，不要。

不。

不。

Jim，停下。

Blair踉踉跄跄地转身跑进卫生间，跪倒在马桶边呕起来，身体不受控制地抽搐，好像要疼得撕裂开来。

他的胳膊重重地跌落到地板上，侧身贴到地面，像个孩子一样哽咽。他想立刻死去，现在，马上。上帝啊，他干了什么。

原来，这就忽视文明与教化的作用的结果。

挣扎地呼吸间，脑海中的旋涡飞快旋转，“早该知道早该知道早该知道不可能不可实现为什么抱着愚蠢的幻想愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢……”

最后，终于，求生的本能指挥着他，“振作起来，加油，振作起来。”

伴随一声痛苦的抽泣，Blair止住眼泪，慢慢将自己摆成坐姿，然后深吸几口气，鼓起勇气看向敞开的浴室门。一片寂静。不知能否成功回到自己的房间。休息一会儿，积蓄力量。又侧耳细听一次，然后徐徐挪动几寸。再次细听。积聚全身的力量抓住沙发扶手，借力支起身体，挪动双脚，以蹲伏的姿势支撑起自己。抓住沙发靠背，强迫自己站起身。摔回原地，无力地靠着沙发。痛苦的抽噎。冷静，你必须，冷静下来。

Blair一点点挪动，缓慢而无声地穿过客厅往自己的房间前进。终于进去了，锁住门，背靠着门滑落在地。精疲力竭，身体和精神饱受死一般的煎熬。缓缓俯下身体趴在门边，心碎和绝望让他什么都不想做，只想消失。他慢慢地失去知觉。

* * *

  
浴室里，Jim Ellison虚软地坐在地板上，捧住剧痛得像要裂开的脑袋。“Blair怎么能这样？他为什么要做那种事？”愤怒的思绪在脑海翻腾，然而另一个让他吃惊的念头忽然浮上心头，“为什么不呢？我们为什么不能那样？”愤怒、懊悔、歉疚如巨浪在身体里翻搅，心脏剧烈地跳动（砰砰——自然与文化、天性与文明、天性与文明、天性与文明……）但他找不到答案，内心一片混乱。慢慢地，他煎熬的思绪转向睡眠寻求庇护，脸庞紧贴在浴室冰冷的瓷砖。

Blair在几个小时之后醒来，身心的休息让他在睁眼时候得以享受几秒安宁幸福的感觉，又立刻被席卷而来的痛苦记忆和头部、腰侧以及心灵的疼痛打断。但他毕竟是那个可以迅速恢复的Sandburg，大脑向他发送了一则简短直接的指令，“离开，现在，马上。”便服就在身上穿着，毕竟并没有脱下过。他勉力错开双脚，忽视腰侧的剧痛，从床底抽出三年未曾用过的“I'm outta here”旅行包。离开。他走到门边侧耳听了一会儿，轻轻打开门，迅速环视一周，然后离开了这个他曾经的住所。

他集中精力驾驶，尽力忽视腰间的疼痛。他不能出错，他需要安全地开到办公室，不能发生车祸。她沿着熟悉的前往大学的路线开着，脑中渐渐一片空白，眼前有些发黑……他猛地眨眼，狠狠踩下刹车，身后传来一串尖锐的刹车声和刺耳的鸣笛，以及为了避免追尾而产生的转向声。他眼前一黑，痛楚的感觉终于占据上风。

Blair Sandburg一向坚韧耐跌，擅长自我修复。现在，是时候面对现实了。

他必须寻求帮助。

他撑起身体用最后一丝力气按下喇叭，等待救援的到来。

很多双手托着他，将他从车内救出放到一台担架上，送进救护车。救护车全力驰向医院，护理人员关切地握住他的手给予安慰，告诉他不要说话多休息。但是Blair挣扎着，在急促的呼吸间吐出编造的故事。朋友的生日，喝上头了，在夜店里和人打起来，我没事。护理人员轻声制止他，不断轻抚他的胳膊，告诉他不要担心，会好起来的。

因为已提前与医院联系，救护车刚一抵达，Blair Sandburg就被送进手术室。在一台按常规流程有条不紊地进行的手术中，一条爆裂的阑尾被切除。

* * *

  
Jim Ellison被一阵神经纤维警报惊醒，大脑敏锐如野兽的知觉。他张望整间浴室，被眼前的景象震惊，他伸张感官向外搜寻引发他不安的源头，同时下意识寻找一抹存在，可是没有。

缺了些什么。

Blair不在公寓。

Jim Ellison的呼吸开始不畅，恐慌袭上心头，一幕幕影像在脑海中飞速闪过。Blair坐在他腿上，身体前倾，唰——Blair的舌头粗粝又温柔地滑过他的太阳穴，唰——Blair的口腔温暖而甜蜜，唰——Blair尖叫、喘息，手掌朝向他痛苦地张开，发出无声的祈求。

他揍了他的向导，伤害了他的向导。伤害了Blair。

Blair在餐厅，举起一杯红酒，停在优美的嘴唇前，唰——

Jim Ellison在马桶边弯下腰发出干呕。他是一头怪兽。以怨报德，恩将仇报。Blair慷慨善良，像天使一样照顾他，对他送出热切的爱意，而他，对善意的面孔挥以重拳，对热切的爱意回以恶毒的伤害，将天使的翅膀扯断撕碎。为什么？他疯了吗？他狠狠击向Blair脸颊的画面在脑海中闪过，胃部再次痉挛起来。

Blair曾称他为他的天佑守护者。

噢，不。

Ellison强迫自己站起身，借墙壁的力量支撑自己。他想找到他的枪，然后一枪崩开自己的脑袋。

不，至少不是现在。他的血液在血管奔涌，脑子里响起鼓点（砰砰……自然与文明，天性与文化……砰砰……）如果他的向导在，会怎么说？Jim数着血液鼓动下的心跳。他集中精神，让自己的直觉引领自己。向导。Blair。Blair不在公寓。

找到Blair。

“然后呢？”他内心理性的那部分朝他嘶吼。他还有什么脸面对他？靠近他？但他压下恐慌，他会搞清楚的，必须搞清楚。现在一步一步来，别想太多。跟随直觉，找到Blair，他消失的向导。

Jim Ellison走出浴室，穿过客厅来到阳台。他深深吸一口气，内心第一次感激于所拥有的哨兵能力 ，他将听觉提高到从未试图达到的高度。现在他必须真正地运用自己的能力，找到那熟悉的、予人抚慰的、内心在绝望渴求的Blair Sandburg的心跳。

* * *

  
侧身躺在窄小的病床上，Blair Sandburg面无表情地看着眼前被粉刷过的墙壁，眼神空洞，脑海中思绪盘绕。 他闭上双眼，数着心脏和脉搏的节奏让自己镇定下来。

* * *

  
听到护士说Blair Sandburg已无大碍，正在病房恢复他突然破裂的阑尾时，西蒙·班克斯松了一口气。负责监督处理车祸现场落下的雪佛兰轿车的警察认出那是Sandburg的车，认为西蒙会想知道这个消息，于是电话通知了他。谢天谢地。西蒙环视急诊室四周，却没有找到Jim Ellison。他转头问护士Ellison警探在哪里，护士却问，“哪个Ellison警探？”

Ellison警探正走进医院，循着Blair越来越清晰的心跳声径直大步走向电梯。他的全部心神集中在那令人安心的旋律上，以至于没有发现身边同样正在等待电梯的西蒙。西蒙抓住他的胳膊。

“嘿，Jim！”

Ellison使劲儿眨眨眼，西蒙忽然出现在他眼前。他又甩甩头才确认道，“西蒙。”

“可算找到你了，你上哪儿去了？以及，尸体呢？”他慢悠悠地加上最后一句，朝Jim挤眉弄眼地微笑。

“尸体？”

“对啊，”西蒙回答，“打伤Sandburg的家伙的尸体。”

那个家伙就是我，Jim想。

电梯门打开，两人走进去。“我看了事故报告，”西蒙说，电梯晃动着上升，“没想到Sandburg是个能打的，也许是我低估了他。可惜好好的生日发生这种事。”他同情地补充道。

JIm不知道怎么回答，于是什么也没说，一颗心七上八下，一会儿欢欣雀跃，一会儿恐惧忐忑。随着Blair的心跳声的加大，他知道他就到了。

“护士说情况已经稳定了，”西蒙继续愉快地说，“恢复得不错，做了阑尾切除手术。你说这玩意儿到底为什么没被淘汰掉，纯粹是个麻烦。”Ellison一声不吭地站着，从Blair身上传出的噗通噗通的心跳让他感到心安。

电梯门打开，班克斯快走两步跟上Ellison的大步步伐，向Sandburg的病房进发。但到了病房门口，Jim却猛地停住脚步，不知道该怎么办。西蒙奇怪地看着他：“你不进去吗？”Jim没有回答，于是班克斯先拧开门把走进去，让他奇怪的是Jim仍然呆站在门口一动不动。刚才还着急忙慌的，现在怎么一动不动？诡异。

西蒙不去管Jim异常的表现，转头看向Blair Sandburg。Blair正躺在狭窄的病床上，背对着病房门。

“Sandburg。”

听到西蒙的声音，Blair慢慢转过头。他的嘴角弯起，眼中却没有笑意。“嗨，西蒙。”Blair的嗓子有些喑哑，他轻咳两声清清嗓子，然后小心翼翼地转过身体平躺到床上。

“感觉怎么样？”西蒙问。

“好多了，”Blair回答。他的视线忽然掠过西蒙，聚焦到门口Jim Ellison的身形之上。他的脑海立刻激荡起各种矛盾的情绪。恐惧、渴望、后悔、欲望、疼痛、否认、愤怒……他眨眨眼，咽回一颗眼泪，忽然愚蠢地想，“昨天本来好好的，本来可以完美结束。是我太蠢了，我该知道的该知道的该知道的该知道的……”

西蒙扭头看向Jim，“Jim，你愣着干嘛？”他压低声音，感到一阵恼怒。

Jim只是站在门外，靠在墙上，双眼紧闭，全部注意力都用在感受Blair的心跳上。他正遵循他的本能，而本能告诉他应该用余下的一生站在这里守护他的向导，让那温柔安稳的心跳将自己萦绕、抚慰、供养。

西蒙·班克斯生气地转头朝Blair嚷嚷，“这家伙怎么奇奇怪怪的？Sandburg，赶紧把他修修好，行吗？”

这次，Blair真的笑了。“修修好”，他想着这个词，忍不住吃吃地笑起来。听上去就好像他是一个机械师或者修理工——“修好他”先生——这个念头让他发笑，特别是当他意识到，尽管脸上的痛楚还未消退、腰侧的紫色淤青仍在扩大，他的遭遇如此可悲，他依然愿意这么做，想“修”好Jim，帮助他，治愈他，这种冲动难以抑制。他吞咽一下，脑海里快速闪过这是否表明他在自尊方面存在某些问题的念头。但也许，Blair挖苦地想，现在并不是自省的好时候。见鬼的，毕竟他仍然是一名人类学家，一名向导，一名萨满不是吗？

Blair Sandburg悲哀地看向Jim，叹了口气，“Jim，”他轻声喊道，语带抚慰。

Jim Ellison立刻抬头朝Blair的方向局促地迈出一步，他的眼睛扫过病床上瘦小的身躯，察觉到那漂亮脸庞上的淤痕以及床单下包裹在Blair腰侧的绷带的凸起，这一幕让他面色扭曲，Blair能看见他眼中的自我厌恶。一副画面忽然飞速划过Blair的脑海——Jim Ellison手握一把枪。不。“Jim！”他又唤了一声，语气中带上恳求和祈祷。

被向导的声音唤醒，Jim Ellison走至病床前，眼神愈发深邃，歉疚，额前皱起痛苦的纹路。Blair观察着他的脸色，好奇Jim如何消化他之前的行为，以及他们两人会如何这次难关，也许，这次度不过去了。Jim怎么会继续做他的守护者呢？想到可能的结果，他的眼睛变得湿润。

Blair看着Jim抬手缓缓拂过覆盖伤痕的薄床单，他盯着看了一会儿，忽然拉开白色的覆盖物，露出底下损伤的肌肉。“Jim！”班克斯大喊一声，向前迈出一步，不过立刻被Blair Sandburg锐利的一瞥阻止。他停下脚步，嘴巴大张。

西蒙·班克斯犹豫地看着Ellison一只手掌覆上Blair伤口的缝合处，另一只手则轻轻停在Blair淤肿的脸颊上。他闭合双眼，放松神情，随后俯下身体，将头轻轻抵在Blair的胸前。

就好像那里是宇宙的中心。

一抹安逸的微笑在他脸上浮现，仿佛在和煦的阳光下安眠。

Blair抬手触摸Jim的脑袋，希望以此慰藉于他——忽然，他的身体一抖，感到腰侧和脸上的皮肤传来一种急剧的麻刺感。他感觉到Jim两手覆盖的区域下血液涌动加快，那些淤痕正在减轻，同时腰上的肌理好像在重新编织组合。

他在愈合。

“自然的力量无与伦比。”一个念头突然闯进Blair的脑海，他睁大眼睛瞪着天花板，脸上满是震惊。哐当！这一刻，金字塔开始缓慢而平滑地移动，好像温暖的埃及大地上欢快小跑的有三个脑袋的绵羊，而这一切的推手是Jim Ellison温柔而神奇的双手。

Blair用力地眨眨眼，他的固有认知正在被推翻重塑。老天，也许外行的家伙也有些道理。老天爷，居然是这样。

“Sandburg！”西蒙大吼一声，但Blair没有听到——和Jim一样，他正迷失于体内血液奔流的声音和位于指间的Jim柔软脖颈的触感之中。

西蒙·班克斯调转脑袋，对眼前诡异的静态雕塑一般的场面表示看不下去。“这他妈到底是怎么回事啊？”他高声嚷道，然而没有人回答他。“好吧，我不管了。”他嘟哝道，按着太阳穴走出病房。

* * *

  
“怎么——”

Jim Ellison眨眨眼，抬起头，意识到Blair指尖传来的轻柔的鼓励意味。他看向Blair，发现后者眼中有同样的温暖和热情。两人同时微笑，Jim后退一步直起身体。

医生像一阵白色的旋风出现在Jim身边。她看到被解开的绷带，脸上泛起阴沉的怒意，“该死的是谁——”她停下来，紧紧盯着Blair的伤处。

本需一周时间愈合的伤痕，在大约20分钟的时间里平复了。

医生眉头紧皱，抓起Blair的病历表读了一遍又一遍，“好吧，”最终她开口道，“你愈合的速度非常快。”Blair噗嗤一下笑出声，脑子却开始飞速转动。他确实愈合得非常快，但更让人惊讶的是，其实不仅这一次，自从他遇到Jim Ellison，被这个警探抵到墙上，搅进一团警局事务中开始，这种情况就开始了。老天啊，他居然完全忽略了。算什么科学家，算什么人类学家，应该叫四不像才对吧。“Jim，”他想赶快和Jim分享他刚发现的世纪级笑话，又笑得喘不上气，太好笑了，“我居然没注意到……”他边笑边说。

Jim立刻靠至近前，温凉的手掌轻抚Blair的前额，“嘘——冷静点。”他说。

“但是Jim——”

“我在呢。”Jim回答。

“‘修好他’先生。”Blair欢快地咕噜。

“好的好的……你说得对。”Jim说。他的双手都触碰着Blair的脸颊，无言地替他诉说，法语、德语、西班牙语、日语、俄语、阿拉伯语、希伯来语、希腊语，还有一点点世界语（Esperanto）。

【注：Esperanto，世界语，1887 年创制的一种人造国际语言，以欧洲主要语言为基础】

“呀，”脸上的触感让Blair发出一声轻叹。他注视Jim的脸，小声说，“回家。”

“我能带他走了吗？”Jim马上问一旁的医生。

医生面色扭曲，下意识地回道，“不，当然不行，还不可以。”随后她低头看看Blair Sandburg的腰，又抬头看看Jim Ellison恳切的神情，然后在心里绝望地乞求三样事物：一杯咖啡，一支烟，把这两个男人扔出医院。“好吧，随便了……可以，行了吧，赶紧带他走。”她调头走出病房，去找一些正常的病患。“我真的不需要这个，”嘴里嘟哝着，医生大步走过病房门前的长廊，因此错过了西蒙·班克斯同情的回答，“完全同意，亲爱的姐妹。”

* * *

  
Jim Ellison推着Blair Sanburg走出医院，留下西蒙·班克斯低声下气地恳求接待台的护士给他一片阿司匹林。Jim松开轮椅，打开卡车副驾驶座的车门，俯身将Blair整个抱起来安置在座位上。Blair笑着说“伙计，我能走的。恢复得差不多了，只是还有一点刺痛。”不过Jim现在没有心情和他展开辩论。

卡车停到公寓前时，夕阳的余晖正笼罩着小瀑布城。Jim朝着Blair竖起一根手指，Blair精准地把它翻译为“不要动。”年长的男人下车走到另一扇车门前，再次对他的向导伸开双臂，然后稳稳抱住他一路走进公寓。

Blair惊讶地发现公寓的大门敞开着，Jim撑着他走进门顺势将门关紧，丝毫没有意识到此时的动作和昨晚Blair的一样，随后又和前一晚一样，带着Blair朝沙发走去。Blair看到乱成一堆的沙发垫，被踢到一边、歪斜躺着的咖啡桌，身体不由自主地绷紧。Jim，作为一个拙于言而长于行的人，立刻偏转方向，带着两人径直改走向楼上的卧室。

“我像一个误入天堂的异乡人。”Blair有些晕乎乎地想。他感觉脚下失重，身体飘荡在云端。

Jim轻轻将Blair放到床上，但Blair拒绝松开环绕在他脖子上的手。Jim叹息一声，索性也躺到他身边，将脸埋进向导颊边长长的卷发丛中。他们这样安静地依偎了一会儿，然后Jim发出一声大声的呻吟，让Blair的手臂泛起一阵颤栗。

“Blair。”调子拉得长长的，带着痛意，直接传进年轻人的耳中。

“怎么了，Jim？”

Jim的脸更凑近Blair的耳边，呼吸屏住，“我很抱歉。”

“我知道。”

“我爱你。”

“我知道。”

语气愈发低沉，“我不知道是怎么——”

“没关系。”

“但是我真的想要你，一直都渴望你。”

“好的。”轻柔但坚定而不容置的语句回荡在两人身边。

“我希望，”Jim用手肘撑起身体，低头看向Blair的面庞，他美丽柔顺的头发洒落在枕头上，“给你一段美好的时光，”他微笑，手指轻轻划过Blair的鼻尖。

“Jim，”Blair也望向Jim，深蓝色的眼瞳闪烁光芒，“我觉得你应该做任何你觉得应该做的。”早该这样的。

Jim俯身轻柔地覆上Blair的双唇，后者张开嘴，两人立即渴求地汲取对方的味道。Blair感到Jim的双手一点点滑过他的胸前，解开纽扣，温柔抚摸他的胸膛，将他的乳尖揉捏至硬挺，对方的触摸仿佛充满魔力，让他头晕目眩。

Jim放开Blair的嘴唇，舌头沿着脖子顺延而下，在颈窝稍作流连。Blair轻声呜咽，手指不自觉地穿插在Jim柔软的短发间。过了一会儿，Jim继续向下，长长地舔弄Blair的胸口，最后聚焦在心脏的部位。这种野性和柔情让Blair沉醉，让他不能呼吸。

Blair感到Jim的双手沿着他的身体向下，将衬衣下摆从裤子里拉出，轻抚他的腰侧，早先淤痕所在的部位在Jim打圈儿的抚弄下再次发出轻微的刺痛感。Blair微笑起来，他的细胞再生的速度再次提高，慢慢将最后一丝可见的伤痕抹去。然后，Jim将Blair胸前的乳环衔入口中，Blair不由自主地挺身，喘息着想到，这个才是他想要的“健康护理”嘛。

Blair感到身体像被重新充满电，内心满溢着激情，他挺身将嘴唇紧紧贴住Jim的脖颈，狠狠吮吸那块柔嫩的肌肤，同时两手胡乱地帮Jim褪去衬衫。而JIm的双手此刻正在帮他解下裤子，让他得以迅速从衣物中挣脱。最终，全身上下只剩下一只袜子的Blair把Jim推倒在床尾，一把拉下他的裤子，开始虔敬舔舐他的阴茎，先从底部舔到顶端，然后舌头绕着顶部打个旋，将它整个纳入嘴中。

Jim Ellison大声呻吟，“太棒了，Blair……我——天啊，这不可思议……太超过了……难以置信……”在Blair柔软、潮热，拥有专家级技术的嘴巴的爱抚下，Jim Ellison发现了多音节词语的美妙之处。然后，多音节逐渐变成单音节，染上愈发暗沉的浓烈之色，因为愉悦的潮波凶猛地从他的下腹以螺旋式散开，绵延到他的四肢，沿着脊椎拾级而上，淹没他的大脑。他无力地挺动腰臀，感到释放的渴望，于是他倾泻而下。世界回归黑暗，除了他和他的向导无处不在的心跳的声音，整个宇宙别无他物。

Jim漂浮在虚空之中，被Blair的心跳声筑成的茧包围。这种声音对他而言已经成为一份真实的欢愉，有节奏的跳动一下一下刺激他的每一条神经，每一寸肌肤。他无忧无怖，充盈而完整——生命中所有的绝望、破碎全部被Blair Sandburg宽阔有力、值得依赖的臂膀固定住。他就这样听着Blair的心跳，久久地游荡在虚空里……直到他听到那心跳声开始加速，他的世界也转得越来越快，他自己的心跳不由自主地应和，血液汩汩流动，皮肤敏感而刺激，腿间的物体再次硬着……

……当世界忽然回到视野中，他发现自己正俯撑在Blair上方，嘴唇和Blair的嘴饥渴地黏在一起，一手环绕在Blair的勃起上用力地滑动，舌头在Blair的嘴里冲刺，砰砰地应和他的抽动、他的心跳声、以及宇宙万物的节奏。

上帝身处天堂，一切物归其位。每一颗星星都恰如其分地停在他头顶（或者身下）。Jim听到一阵规律地、蓬勃的心跳作为证明：是的，就是这样，继续！他感觉Blair在他身下猛地一抽，看那美妙的身体啊，每寸肌肉都随着Blair在他手中高潮而喷张。Blair的身体从床上弹起，温暖的皮肤触碰到Jim的勃起，Jim的舌头再次探进Blair的嘴里，顶弄他的口腔顶部，颤抖着释放了。当Blair的呼吸逐渐平复，Jim背靠床头，让年轻人绵软的身体趴在自己身上。他轻轻抚摸Blair汗淋淋的柔软后背，诱哄他在自己宽阔、平稳的港口停靠。

Blair确实这样做了。

不知过了多久，Blair恢复意识，在那一瞬间，他发现自己身处在一个如此温暖、热情的怀抱以至于鼻头发酸。他伸出双手手紧紧抱Jim让两人贴得更紧，好像要抓住一个美好的生活，然后他听到Jim充满睡意的笑声。

“谢谢你，Blair。”Jim说。

“我要谢谢你，Jim。”Blair回答。他枕着Jim的肩膀，感到Jim的手轻轻抚过发丝。他想着过去24小时发生的一切，不自觉地探向腰侧——现在那里没有一丝伤痕和痛楚。他握住JIm的手放到伤痕原本的地方。

“Jim？”他喃喃道。

“嗯？”

“你真的把这一团糟都收拾干净了，不是吗？”他打趣道。但Jim收紧身体，懊悔的气息充斥他的周围。“好了——没事了，没事了，”Blair制止他，“我原谅你。”

“……对不起……”

“嘘，我知道的，原谅你了。”Blair紧紧缠住Jim的手指，他们轻轻抚摸伤痕原本的所在。

“Jim？”

“嗯？”

“如果你拥有治愈的能力……”Jim只不过动动手掌就大大加速了他的伤口的愈合，疗愈的效果很可能因距离远近而被稀释或强化，他将这些信息安放进脑海中恰当的位置，真不可思议，“那你还能做什么？”

“我们。”

“什么？”

“我们。”Blair摇摇头。Jim叹气，不情愿地让自己的表述更明确，“是我们拥有治愈的能力。”他带着些许不自然回答，“如果我们可以治愈，”他快速模仿Blair的口吻，“我们还能做什么。”他尴尬地清清喉咙，“这个……应该是你提的问题。”

“我们？”

“嗯。”

“是吗？”

“对。”

Blair重新躺到Jim的肩膀上，四肢像一摊破布一样绵软，脑中的思绪却飞速旋转。

“Jim？”

“什么？”

“那么……我们还能做什么？”Blair摊开身体，好在Jim的胸腔充满轰隆的笑声时保持平衡。

“这个嘛，Blair，”Jim深沉的嗓音里带着笑意，“我还以为我们刚发现了我们能做的一些事。”

Blair笑起来，“我不是说这个。我指的是神秘的事。”

“其实，Chief，对我来说这个事已经够神秘了，虽然你可能会说那是因为我有段时间都没搞过了。”

Blair的笑容更深了，他捏了捏Jim的胳膊，“够了，你知道我是什么意思。是别的啦，别的神奇的事。”不过这听起来实在太有暗示性，他的脑子里不自觉地呈现出各种他和Jim能做的“别的神奇的事”，脸愈发红了。

“Jim，我是认真的！”Blair大喊，伸手摸Jim的脸。

“我不是！”Jim回答，歪头迎接Blair的触摸。“我现在没心情做实验……不对，”他改口道，脸色微红，“我有心情做实验，不过不是你那种实验，不是那种实验——老天，我现在听起来像你了，”他嘟哝道，“世界要完了……”

“Jim，我感觉好极了！”Blair坐起身，“我现在觉得精力充沛——”

“你当然感觉好极了，”Jim坦然说，手掌覆上Blair的屁股。

“不，我说真的，Jim。听着，你触碰我，然后我的身体就愈合了，我们可以看到这些发生在表面的事，对吗？但是在我们看不到的地方呢？”

Jim Ellison过了一会儿才明白Blair的意思，“我也不知道，Cheif，”他说，“但是我喜欢这个问题。但是我现在没有心情测试。”

“也许你触碰我是有原因的，”Blair一边思索一边咬着嘴唇。

“噢，确实有原因……”Jim嘟囔，将Blair重新拉回怀里。

“也许你需要这样做。”

噢，我真的需要。

“也许我们之间建立起了某种联系……真不可思议。”Jim的双手开始动作，在Blair背后轻轻划圈。“某种我们没想过的……嗯……我们未知的……”Blair发现在Jim的双手加重力道和速度并且开始温柔地吻他的脖子的时候，他真的很难继续思考，但他知道有些事情正在发生。他今天失去了他的阑尾，一种无用的器官，源于自然的老旧而过时的遗迹………同时他得到了，而且正在继续收获……到底是什么？自然，Blair朦胧地想，摸索着Jim的脸庞，落脚有点歪，但是仍在范围之内。自然的天性，他想道，脸上绽开一个笑容，毕竟是无可抵挡的。

Jim吮吸他的手指，Blair发出呻吟。他好奇Jim当下的触碰是否正在改变他，比如激活或者释放某种东西？如果说Jim修长优美的手指正缓缓打开某种古老的基因密码的锁，那一定是某种以往未知的，未曾被使用的能量。Blair脑袋后仰，在身体的愉悦中逐渐迷失，但他知道Jim有力的臂膀正紧紧抱住他，手掌及时地赶到支撑他的脖颈。他盯着Jim卧室的天花板，仿佛悬浮于半空之中。

他会怎么运用他的能力？他闭上双眼，感受Jim粗糙的舌面舔弄他的乳尖。上帝啊，如果他拥有更多的力量和精力，除了这个他为什么还要干别的？Blair的最后一丝清明思绪告诉他，他和他的良知需要坐下来好好谈谈社会责任感、道德义务以及伴随能力而来的重任。

不过他没有心情谈这个。不是现在。

  
（完）


End file.
